Tout ce qui compte
by Aethelthryn
Summary: OS Slash HPDM. Après la guerre, Harry retourne à Poudlard mais tout ne se passe pas comme il l'aurait souhaité... Pourquoi Hermione se rend-elle dans la Salle sur Demande en secret? Et que fait Draco dans ce couloir? Cadeau pour fleur de lisse.


**Auteur**: Aethelthryn

**Titre**: Tout ce qui compte

**Rating**: K+

**Couples**: HPDM sur fond de HGBZ

**Disclamer**: Est-il besoin de le répéter ? Tous les personnages et l'univers dans lequel ils évoluent sont la propriété de la grande JKR.

**Note**: Voilà un petit OS écrit pour ma chère Lili (connue sous le pseudo fleur de lisse) à l'occasion de son anniversaire! Je lui fais d'ailleurs de gros bisous. Je tiens aussi à remercier ma coloc' Cassandre qui passera peut-être par-là un jour, et qui m'a supportée pendant ma phase d'écriture et aidée à trouver mes mots lorsque mon cerveau tournait au ralenti. Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous!

**TOUT CE QUI COMPTE**

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il ne parvenait pas à s'enlever cette idée de la tête et ses soupçons s'étaient décuplés lorsqu'Hermione avait décidé de rester à Poudlard pour les vacances de Pâques. Après la défaite de Voldemort, il s'était imaginé que la jeune fille profiterait de la moindre occasion pour passer du temps avec ses parents. Il se souvenait de cette année à vivre dans la crainte, les larmes qui avaient perlé aux yeux de son amie lorsqu'elle lui avait expliqué les avoir envoyé en Australie après les avoir soumis à un sort d'amnésie... Mais le temps du conflit était révolu, le bien avait remporté la bataille et tous avaient pleuré la perte de leurs proches. Il aurait dû être habitué à voir mourir les personnes qui l'entouraient et lui donnaient leur amour. Mais la mort est une chose à laquelle aucun être humain ne peut se résigner. Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il lui arrivait de revoir les corps étendus dans la Grande Salle, des corps qui avaient quitté ce monde pour leur permettre d'avoir une vie meilleure, de se débarrasser à jamais des chaînes qu'ils portaient aux poignets.

Harry fut ramené à la réalité par la main de Ron qui s'était abattue sur son épaule. Il eut à peine le temps de réagir, le rouquin s'était déjà éloigné pour étreindre rapidement Hermione, paraissant gêné d'être si proche d'elle. La jeune fille ne semblait pas plus à l'aise et se retira très vite des bras de son ami. Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Après leur baiser, il avait pensé qu'enfin ils parviendraient à vivre pleinement leur amour, cet amour que tous avaient su voir avant même qu'ils ne se l'avouent à eux-mêmes. Ils étaient bien sortis ensemble, se soutenant mutuellement après tous les évènements qu'ils avaient dû supporter. Mais ils étaient revenus à une simple relation d'amitié avant même de réintégrer Poudlard. Quelque chose avait changé mais il ne savait pas à quoi cela était dû. Il avait souvent l'impression qu'un élément lui échappait, qu'il n'avait pas toutes les cartes en main pour comprendre la situation.

Il regarda Ron s'éloigner, suivant l'important groupe d'élèves qui avaient décidé de retrouver leurs proches pour les vacances. Avant, les élèves ne rentraient que rarement chez eux à cette période de l'année mais la crainte qui s'était emparée d'eux, un an auparavant, à l'idée de ne jamais revoir leurs familles, leur avait fait prendre conscience de l'importance du temps passé en présence de ceux à qui l'on tient.

- Je dois aller à la bibliothèque ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Mais... on est en vacances...

- Je sais Harry, c'est justement le meilleur moment pour être au calme... éluda-t-elle.

Sans rien ajouter, elle se précipita vers les grandes portes du Château et disparut dans le hall sombre. Harry ne fit pas un mouvement pour la rattraper. Il savait qu'Hermione était une boulimique de travail, par conséquent cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment de la voir traîner à la bibliothèque pendant des heures entières. En fait, ce qui le surprenait c'était qu'elle n'ait même pas essayé de le convaincre de l'accompagner pour réviser les ASPIC, qu'ils devaient passer à la fin de l'année. Il en venait même à douter de la destination de la jeune fille.

Il secoua vivement la tête et aspira une grande goulée d'air frais en se traitant d'idiot. Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione pourrait bien lui cacher après tout? Elle n'était pas du genre à mentir ou à garder des choses pour elle. Il chassa ces pensées de son esprit et se mit à marcher sans but précis, il n'avait pas envie de s'enfermer dans une salle alors autant profiter du beau temps pour parcourir le parc. Il se rendit à la cabane de Hagrid, mais ce dernier était absent, alors il rebroussa chemin en direction du terrain de Quidditch où quelques élèves de Serdaigle s'affrontaient mutuellement. Il les observa un instant avant de continuer son chemin vers le lac, le longeant sans faire attention aux regards qui le suivaient lorsqu'il passait. Il avait fini par ne plus les remarquer, ces yeux qui se posaient sur lui, le héros du monde sorcier. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il croisait de moins en moins d'élèves, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive près des remparts du domaine.

Là, sur une immense plaque de marbre érigée, cinquante-trois noms étaient gravés en lettres d'or. Il les connaissait tous par cœur, les noms de ces sorcières et sorciers qui étaient morts lors de la Bataille de Poudlard. Il s'attarda plus longtemps sur les prénoms de Rémus et Nymphadora, sortant une photo de Teddy de sa poche. Il ne savait pas comment certains parvenaient à parler devant une pierre, lui il n'avait jamais su quoi dire. Alors il s'asseyait simplement, la photo de son filleul entre les mains, et il imaginait ce qu'aurait été la vie de l'enfant si Voldemort ne lui avait pas enlevé ses parents. Puis, il avait une pensée pour Fred, Colin... et même Severus Rogue, cet homme qu'il avait détesté pendant des années. Il avait fallu qu'il meure pour que Harry découvre sa vraie nature. Parfois, il se disait que Severus était devenu un Mangemort à cause de son père, mais qui pouvait savoir ce que cela aurait changé si les Maraudeurs l'avaient laissé tranquille.

Lorsqu'il vit que le ciel commençait doucement à s'assombrir, il se releva et rejoignit le Château. Il aperçut Hermione dans le hall qui semblait l'attendre. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, elle l'entraîna dans la Grande Salle où le repas avait déjà été servi. L'effectif de l'école était quasiment réduit de moitié en cette période de vacances. Ils s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondor, aux côtés de Neville et Seamus, seuls élèves de leur année à être restés. Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux autres tables et remarqua que celle des Poufsouffle était totalement déserte tandis que les Serdaigle demeuraient en assez grand nombre. En ce qui concernait les Serpentard, il ne reconnut que des élèves de sixième et septième années. Il croisa l'espace d'une seconde le regard gris orage de Malfoy qui semblait lui demander de s'occuper d'autre chose. Il reporta alors son attention sur la conversation que tenaient ses deux camarades de chambrée à propos des grandes équipes de Quidditch tandis qu'Hermione gardait les yeux rivés sur son assiette, étonnamment silencieuse. Alors les questions qu'Harry se posaient refirent surface et ne le quittèrent pas de la soirée.

oOo

Par la fenêtre de la Salle Commune, Harry pouvait apercevoir le ciel noir piqueté de petites étoiles scintillantes. Autour de lui, quelques élèves s'agitaient encore près de la cheminée. Hermione était lovée dans un grand fauteuil en face de lui, un énorme grimoire ouvert sur ses genoux. Il remarqua son pied droit qui battait un rythme régulier contre l'accoudoir, comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Il releva la tête vers la grande horloge et s'étonna que la jeune fille soit encore debout à une heure si avancée.

- Tu ne vas pas te coucher? lui demanda-t-il, alors qu'elle relevait la tête de son livre.

- J'ai encore quelques chapitres à étudier, expliqua-t-elle. Je peux rester toute seule, ne te force pas à rester pour moi.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Le ton employé par Hermione ne lui semblait pas naturel, comme si elle essayait de le convaincre de la laisser en paix. Une idée commença à germer dans son esprit et il décida de l'exécuter, ne pouvant se résoudre à simplement croire tout ce qu'elle lui disait sur parole. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur le front de son ami, lui souhaita bonne nuit et gravit les marches qui le menaient à sa chambre. Neville et Seamus n'étaient pas présents, il se précipita donc vers sa malle et en sortit sa cape d'invisibilité sous laquelle il se cacha aussitôt. Il refit le chemin inverse en essayant d'éviter les élèves qui erraient dans les escaliers et parvint dans la salle qu'il avait quitté quelques instants auparavant. Hermione avait posé son livre sur une table non loin du fauteuil et observait les alentours avec attention. Tout à coup, Harry la vit se lever et marcher vers l'entrée de la Salle Commune. Il se fraya un passage jusqu'à cet endroit et se glissa dans le couloir juste avant que le tableau de la Grosse Dame ne se referme. Il suivit la silhouette d'Hermione à travers les couloirs du septième étage, mais la jeune fille se retourna soudain, cherchant quelque chose des yeux. Harry devina qu'elle avait surement perçu le bruit de ses pas sur le sol de pierre et décida de laisser une distance plus importante entre eux. Au bout de quelques minutes, il la vit disparaître au détour d'un couloir et accéléra pour ne pas la perdre de vue. Toutefois, lorsqu'il passa lui même l'angle du mur, il découvrit un couloir désert. Elle l'avait semé.

Mais une autre silhouette apparut à l'autre bout du couloir, marchant d'un pas vif en maugréant. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une demi-seconde pour reconnaître Malfoy. Mais il ne comprenait pas ce que le Serpentard faisait ici, exactement à l'endroit où Hermione avait disparu. Il s'avança discrètement pour tenter de percevoir plus distinctement les paroles du blond, mais celui-ci s'était tu et commençait à tâter le mur de pierre en face d'une grande tapisserie. Alors Harry comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ils se trouvaient devant la Salle sur Demande, mais son mauvais sens de l'orientation n'avait pas su identifier le chemin que venait d'emprunter sa meilleure amie.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire là? grogna Draco en donnant un léger coup dans le mur.

Harry se rapprocha encore et sentit quelque chose bouger sous son pied, provoquant un petit bruit de pierre branlante contre le sol. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Malfoy se saisisse de sa baguette avec la rapidité de l'éclair et tourne sur lui-même pour chercher l'origine de ce son.

- Qui est là? demanda-t-il d'un ton tranchant.

Le Gryffondor ne chercha même pas à se cacher, se disant que peut-être il obtiendrait plus de réponses en se dévoilant à son camarade. Alors il laissa glisser sa cape d'invisibilité sur ses épaules et esquissa un sourire d'excuse en direction du blond. Celui-ci abaissa sa baguette lorsqu'il le reconnut.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Potter ?

- Je te retourne la question Malfoy...

- Ça ne te regarde pas !

- Bon... soupira Harry. Autant en finir au plus vite. Apparemment tu as suivi quelqu'un, moi aussi et ces deux personnes sont ensemble dans la Salle sur Demande, alors on ira plus vite en levant chacun le mystère : Hermione est là-dedans.

- Quoi ? s'exclama le Serpentard, soudain hors de lui. Je vais tuer ce traître de Blaise de mes propres mains !

- Zabini ?

Draco ne répondit pas, mais Harry ne pouvait avoir de doute au vu de sa réaction. Le blond tournait en rond dans le couloir, maudissant avec force son ami qui apparemment ne l'était plus vraiment. Harry, lui, ne parvenait pas à faire le tri dans toutes les pensées qui surgissaient en même temps dans son esprit. Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione faisait avec Blaise ? Étaient-ils ensemble ? Depuis combien de temps se voyaient-ils ainsi ? Était-ce cela qui avait modifié le comportement d'Hermione ? Devait-il en parler à Ron ? Si oui, comment aborderait-il le sujet ? Il passa une main sur son visage et inspira un grand coup pour évacuer tout ces questionnements.

- C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait, Potter ? Cria presque Malfoy en le fixant.

- On ne sait même pas ce qui se passe...

- Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin peut-être ?

Pendant qu'il s'énervait, Harry décida de se laisser glisser contre le mur, à côté de la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, et d'attendre bien sagement sous sa cape que les deux cachotiers sortent de la Salle sur Demande. Lorsqu'il disparut, Draco se mit de nouveau à vociférer, mais cette fois-ci contre lui.

- Où est-ce que tu es encore passé ?

Harry soupira et laissa seulement apparaître sa tête, faisant sursauter le Serpentard.

- Alors c'était ça ton secret pour ne pas te faire attraper... Une cape d'invisibilité !

- Elle m'a été bien utile, en effet. Et je pense qu'elle le serait encore plus si tu arrêtais de te comporter comme un lion en cage pour te cacher aussi et attendre simplement qu'ils sortent.

Les yeux de Malfoy s'écarquillèrent à l'entente de ces mots et Harry retint un sourire devant son attitude choquée.

- Je vais pas te bouffer ! Tu m'énerves à bouger comme ça !

- Tu rigoles, j'espère...

- Non, mais si tu ne veux pas alors pars ! Si tu restes là, ils vont tout de suite te voir en sortant !

Le blond secoua la tête, semblant hésiter à lui faire confiance ou simplement à accepter quoi que ce soit venant de lui. Puis, finalement, il lâcha un soupir énervé et finit par s'installer à ses côtés, les genoux repliés contre la poitrine, tandis que Harry les recouvrait tous les deux de l'étoffe. Il sentait l'épaule de Malfoy contre la sienne et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. En dehors de leurs bagarres, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches... et encore moins depuis qu'ils étaient revenus étudier à Poudlard, pour finir leur scolarité dans des conditions plus ou moins normales. Les élèves de septième année n'avaient pas tous suivi leur exemple et Harry avait même eu du mal à convaincre Ron, ce dernier ayant d'abord décidé de soutenir George en travaillant à la boutique avec lui. Les Gryffondor étaient finalement tous revenus, mais les Serpentard ne comptaient plus que cinq élèves dans leur année : Malfoy, Zabini, Nott, Parkinson et Greengrass.

Alors qu'il commençait doucement à s'assoupir, Harry fut ramené à la réalité par un léger grincement de porte et le coude de son voisin qui s'enfonçait dans ses côtes. Il retint un couinement de surprise et porta son regard sur les deux silhouettes qui passaient le seuil de la porte nouvellement apparue. S'il avait douté de l'hypothèse du couple quelques heures plus tôt, il ne pouvait plus la nier : le grand noir venait de se pencher vers Hermione pour l'embrasser et celle-ci ne donnait pas du tout l'impression de le repousser. C'en était apparemment trop pour Malfoy qui se débarrassa de la cape et sauta sur le couple en un clin d'œil pour les séparer. Harry fut plus lent à réagir mais finit lui aussi par se découvrir pour retenir le blond et empêcher un massacre, sous les yeux effarés d'Hermione.

- Sale traître ! Comment peux-tu être avec cette... cette Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Blaise se libère de l'emprise de son camarade et lui assène un coup de poing au visage, tellement fort qu'il en chancela. Harry s'attendait à ce que cela dégénère entre les deux garçons, mais il n'en fut rien. Draco leur jeta simplement un regard glacé et partit en direction des escaliers, surement pour rejoindre les Cachots.

- Mais... qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ici ? Gémit Hermione, au bord des larmes.

- Je savais que tu cachais quelque chose, tu avais changé... j'ai décidé de te suivre pour découvrir ce qu'il se passait réellement...

- Mais... pourquoi tu ne m'as rien demandé avant ?

- Tu m'aurais répondu ? Franchement, Hermione, je ne sais même pas quoi te dire... Alors je vais juste rentrer à la Tour et essayer de réfléchir correctement à... ça, répondit Harry en jetant un regard à Zabini.

Il n'attendit pas la réaction de la jeune fille et partit à son tour après avoir ramassé sa cape d'invisibilité. En moins de temps qu'il ne l'aurait cru, il se retrouva devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Celle-ci commença à le réprimander à cause de l'heure tardive à laquelle il rentrait, mais il la fit taire en prononçant le mot de passe sur un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique. Il traversa la Salle Commune déserte et monta jusqu'à son dortoir où s'élevaient déjà les ronflements de Neville. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se changer et se coucha tout habillé, fermant les rideaux de son lit d'un coup sec avant de jeter un sort de silence pour ne plus entendre les ronflements et les paroles incompréhensibles que prononçaient ses camarades dans leur sommeil.

Pour être tout à fait honnête, ce n'était pas le fait qu'Hermione soit avec un Serpentard qui le gênait. Après tout, Blaise Zabini avait toujours été neutre malgré son amitié avec Malfoy. Ce qui l'énervait c'était de se rendre compte que sa meilleure amie lui avait caché une chose aussi importante, et il se demandait depuis combien de temps elle entretenait une liaison avec le jeune homme, depuis combien de temps elle lui mentait. Son changement d'attitude était survenu quelques mois plus tôt, d'abord de façon quasi-imperceptible, puis suffisamment pour qu'Harry commence à soupçonner quelque chose. Et maintenant qu'il savait, il ne parvenait pas à trouver la manière dont il était censé réagir. Devait-il être en colère ? Chagriné ? Heureux pour elle ? Mais la question qui se faisait plus forte dans son esprit c'était surtout « devait-il en parler à Ron ? ». Quelle serait sa réaction s'il l'apprenait ? Beaucoup trop d'interrogations se pressaient aux portes de son esprit et il dut fournir un effort incommensurable pour leur en bloquer l'accès. Son souffle devint de plus en plus régulier au fur et à mesure qu'il concentrait ses pensées sur un autre objet, et il finit par s'endormir.

oOo

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Harry avait la tête pleine d'images floues qui lui semblaient tout droit sorties d'un rêve. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant. Il repoussa sa couette à l'aide de ses jambes et laissa s'insinuer la douce fraîcheur du matin. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il portait ses vêtements de la veille et ses souvenirs refirent brusquement surface, accompagnés de son inlassable questionnement. Il tournait et retournait ces images dans sa tête sans parvenir à les effacer.

Finalement, il sortit de son lit et passa un long moment sous sa douche, pensant que ça l'aiderait à avoir l'esprit plus clair. Après cela, il se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre un rapide petit-déjeuner. Il ne croisa pas Hermione, qui devait s'être réfugiée quelque part avec un livre... ou avec Blaise Zabini. Comme la veille, il fit un tour dans le Parc, la tête proche de l'explosion. Ses pas le guidèrent jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch encore désert à cette heure-ci. Il se dirigea vers les vestiaires et sortit de sa poche une boîte pas plus grande qu'un œuf qu'il déposa sur le banc qui lui faisait face. Il lança un sort pour lui rendre sa taille d'origine et retira son équipement de Quidditch de la malle. Une fois prêt, il empoigna son Éclair de Feu et entra sur le terrain, un Vif d'or dans la main. Il s'avança jusqu'au centre de la pelouse, observa brièvement les gradins vides et finit par lâcher le Vif qui s'agitait contre sa paume. Lorsqu'il enfourcha son balai et qu'il sentit le vent caresser son visage, il oublia tout ce qui l'entourait. Il ne restait que lui, le ciel et le Vif d'or.

Il perdait la notion de temps quand il volait, seulement concentré sur l'éclat doré qu'il se contentait de suivre sans vraiment essayer de l'attraper. De temps en temps, il essayait une nouvelle figure qu'il avait vue dans _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_, à d'autres moments il planait simplement en rond au-dessus des gradins. Mais sa tranquillité fut rompue par l'arrivée d'un nouveau joueur qui le frôla à une vitesse monstre. Il n'aperçut d'abord qu'une chevelure blonde, presque blanche, puis reconnut la tenue verte de Serpentard. Draco Malfoy avait décidé de lui lancer un défi. Harry s'accrocha plus fermement au manche de son balai et accéléra au maximum pour se retrouver à la hauteur de son adversaire.

- Le premier qui attrape le Vif d'or ! le défia Malfoy, un petit rictus au coin des lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? répliqua Harry.

- Depuis quand tu as besoin d'un enjeu ?

Sans attendre de réponse, le blond accéléra en direction du point doré qui les narguait, à une dizaine de mètres de là. Ce fut plus une affaire de course que de stratégie pour les deux jeunes hommes qui se donnaient de temps en temps des petits coups à cause de leur proximité. Enfin, ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres de l'objet de leur convoitise. Harry fut le premier à tendre le bras, mais il ne parvenait qu'à frôler les ailes qui battaient beaucoup trop rapidement pour qu'il parvienne à s'en saisir. Alors qu'il pensait enfin toucher au but, il vit les longs doigts fins de son adversaire se refermer sur la sphère. Il venait de perdre contre Draco Malfoy.

Ce dernier fonça vers le sol avec un air triomphant tandis que Harry jurait contre cette défaite. Ce n'était décidément pas sa journée. Après quelques instants à tourner en rond, il se dit qu'il était temps de rejoindre la terre ferme. Malfoy l'attendait, les bras croisés et un sourire victorieux accroché aux lèvres.

- Alors Potter ? Ça fait quoi de perdre ?

Harry soupira et commença à s'éloigner, vexé d'avoir échoué face à lui. Mais il sentit la main du blond se refermer sur son bras pour l'immobiliser.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à des félicitations, tu sais...

- Tant mieux pour toi, Malfoy. Je peux partir maintenant ?

- Non, je dois te parler de quelque chose... annonça le Serpentard d'un air énigmatique. Suis-moi !

Le brun se laissa entraîner vers les vestiaires et s'installa sur le banc, à côté de la malle qu'il avait laissée là, un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. D'un coup de baguette rapide, il réduisit son balai et le rangea, avant de focaliser son attention sur son vis à vis.

- J'ai une proposition à te faire : nous allier pour les séparer !

Harry était bouche bée, pas certain d'avoir bien saisi les propos de Malfoy. Non seulement celui-ci lui proposait une « alliance » alors qu'ils avaient toujours été ennemis, qu'ils s'étaient détestés dès leur premier jour en tant qu'élèves de Poudlard. Mais en plus, l'idée que cela ferait surement souffrir leurs amis respectifs ne semblait même pas lui avoir effleuré l'esprit.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? répliqua froidement Draco. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu acceptes totalement cette situation, tout de même ?

- Si Hermione l'a choisi, alors je dois respecter son choix... les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas.

- Alors ça ne te fais rien de la savoir avec un Serpentard ?

- Si son choix s'était porté sur toi, j'aurais certainement tout fait pour que tu disparaisses, mais Blaise n'est pas un ancien Mangemort ! rétorqua Harry, insistant sur ce dernier mot. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis « ancien » puisque tu continues à prôner la pureté du sang !

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles en voyant le masque de Malfoy se fendre l'espace d'une seconde. Après tout, le garçon n'avait été que l'objet de son père et de Voldemort, une marionnette qu'ils avaient contrôlée pour parvenir à leur fin.

- Alors c'est ainsi que tu me vois... tu ne vaux pas beaucoup mieux que moi, Potter. Je ne suis pas comme tous les autres qui te considères comme un héros, tu n'es pas blanc comme neige.

Comme pour prouver ses propos, il déboutonna sa chemise et découvrit son torse strié de dizaines de petites cicatrices. Les mains de Harry se mirent à trembler lorsqu'il repensa à ce sort maudit qu'il lui avait lancé, à la mare de sang dans laquelle avait alors baigné le corps de Draco. Il n'avait jamais vu le résultat de son acte jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il ne s'était jamais excusé auprès du Serpentard.

- Tu crois peut-être qu'avoir innocenté ma famille a tout effacé... Mais je n'oublierai jamais ça, Potter.

Son ton était aussi glacial que celui qu'employait jadis Rogue en sa présence. Draco rattacha son haut en vitesse et partit, laissant un Harry encore sous le choc. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait finir par exploser. D'abord Hermione, et maintenant Malfoy. S'étaient-ils donc ligués pour faire de ses vacances un enfer ? Il se changea précipitamment pour pouvoir quitter cet endroit. Lorsqu'il consulta la montre enchantée que lui avaient offert ses deux meilleurs amis pour son dernier anniversaire, Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait sauté le repas et que l'après-midi était déjà bien avancé. Il marcha de nouveau autour du lac, la tête à mille lieues d'ici, plongé dans ses pensées confuses. Lorsque le vent commença à souffler un peu trop fort pour lui, il regagna le Château et passa le reste de la soirée dans son lit à parcourir son album photo, essayant de se remémorer les bons moments passés avec ses amis, chez les Weasley, à Poudlard... Tout ce qui lui permettait de repousser ses pensées moroses.

Au dîner, il aperçut Hermione mais préféra s'installer plus loin. Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler maintenant, sa confrontation avec Malfoy avait été largement suffisante. Alors il l'évita, lui faisant comprendre par un regard que les explications viendraient plus tard.

oOo

Le soleil lui brûlait la nuque depuis quelques minutes maintenant. Il ferma son livre de DCFM et se laissa tomber en arrière sur l'herbe. Le calme régnait autour de lui et il avait pu travailler un peu. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, Harry avait passé ces quatre derniers jours à parcourir différents livres de cours. Ron l'aurait surement pris pour un fou s'il l'avait su. A vrai dire, Harry ne se reconnaissait pas lui-même, depuis qu'il avait cessé de parler avec Hermione, il n'arrivait plus à simplement plaisanter avec ses camarades de chambre et ne passait qu'un minimum de temps à l'intérieur du Château.

Les yeux fermés, il sentit le sol trembler presque imperceptiblement et devina qu'une personne était en train de s'assoir tout près de lui. Il pensa d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione, mais un léger parfum musqué flottait dans l'air, rappelant plutôt celui d'un homme. Il entrouvrit ses paupières pour identifier l'intrus et se redressa en reconnaissant Blaise Zabini. Ce dernier le fixait d'un air sérieux, lui faisant comprendre que la confrontation avait déjà bien assez tardé.

- Tu sais pourquoi je suis là...

Harry hocha simplement la tête mais ne parla pas. Après tout, ce n'était pas lui qui avait sollicité cette discussion...

- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, et je ne suis pas non plus là pour défendre Hermione, c'est à elle de te parler... Je veux juste te dire que je l'aime... vraiment. Je sais que tu n'apprécies pas les Serpentard, mais je te demande juste d'accepter ça.

- Je ne déteste pas votre maison! se défendit Harry. Je n'ai jamais eu de problème avec toi directement et je n'ai aucun droit pour interférer dans votre relation.

Il marqua une courte pause, fixant son regard sur le visage ébène de son vis à vis.

- Par contre... Si jamais Hermione venait à souffrir par ta faute, pour quelque raison que ce soit, sois bien assuré que je serai là pour la venger... c'est bien clair ? demanda Harry d'une voix menaçante.

- Très clair, assura Blaise alors que leurs mains se serraient pour sceller leur accord.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Hermione pour les rejoindre. Harry soupçonnait la jeune fille d'être arrivée pendant leur conversation mais d'être restée en retrait pour ne pas les déranger. Elle sembla hésiter un instant mais finit par se jeter dans les bras de Harry et le serra de toutes ses forces.

- Je suis désolée Harry... je n'osais pas t'en parler...

- Tu m'étouffes Hermione! plaisanta le brun.

- Excuse-moi, je...

- Calme-toi... je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, c'est juste que... en fait, je pense que j'étais vexé que tu ne me parles pas de quelque chose d'aussi important. Mais tu as le droit de vivre ta vie...

- Merci Harry... souffla-t-elle en le reprenant dans ses bras.

- Tu comptes en parler à Ron ?

Cette question installa un froid entre eux. Hermione se recula un peu, de façon à être tout près de Blaise, et commença à triturer nerveusement ses doigts.

- Pas tout de suite... Il ne s'est pas encore tout à fait remis de la mort de son frère, je ne veux pas lui infliger ça en plus...

- Tu n'as pas peur qu'il réagisse très mal s'il l'apprend autrement que par toi ? Je sais que vous n'êtes plus ensemble, mais il reste quand même ton ami, non ?

- Ce n'est pas si facile... il voue une véritable haine aux Serpentard...

- Tu te cherches des excuses, fit remarquer Harry. Et moi, je ne peux pas lui mentir comme ça, s'il venait me poser des questions, je ne pourrais pas lui cacher ça... c'est mon meilleur ami.

- Je te demande juste d'attendre un peu... Promis, je lui en parlerai bientôt...

Harry acquiesça et déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ferait tout son possible pour ne pas craquer face à Ron. Après quelques paroles échangées, Hermione leur annonça qu'elle devait retourner à la bibliothèque en vitesse pour récupérer un livre important tandis que Blaise levait les yeux au ciel. Harry attendit qu'elle soit assez éloignée d'eux pour s'adresser de nouveau au Serpentard.

- Tu devrais faire attention à Malfoy... suggéra-t-il. Il est venu me voir pour me proposer une « alliance » contre vous.

- Bah... ça lui passera bien un jour... Il n'est pas mauvais dans le fond...

- Dis... depuis que Vol... enfin depuis que la guerre est finie, tu as remarqué des changements dans son comportement ?

Blaise lui lança un regard interrogatif, se demandant surement pour quelle raison Harry lui posait cette question.

- J'avoue que le fait qu'il soit venu te parler me surprend mais... Tu sais, même avec nous il garde son masque de Malfoy, affirma le jeune homme. Je pense qu'il a changé dans le sens ou il n'est plus soumis à son père ou à une toute autre pression du genre, mais il reste toujours le regard des autres qui le voient comme un Mangemort et qui ne comprennent pas pourquoi tu as témoigné en sa faveur, lors de son procès, ainsi que pour ses parents. D'ailleurs lui aussi est légèrement paumé par rapport à ça...

- Tu penses que je lui dois des explications ?

- Mon avis n'a rien à voir là-dedans, c'est à toi de faire ce qui te semble le plus judicieux à la fois pour toi et pour lui. Qui sait, peut-être que sans les rôles qui vous ont respectivement été confiés dès la naissance vous pourriez parvenir à vous entendre... ce serait un grand pas dans le processus de rapprochement des maisons dont les professeurs nous parlent sans cesse...

- Et assez arrangeant pour faire accepter ta relation avec Hermione... plaisanta Harry. Après tout, si les deux plus grands ennemis de Poudlard parviennent à s'entendre alors tout peut arriver !

Blaise laissa échapper un rire et Harry se dit qu'il avait fait fausse route pendant toutes ces années en pensant que les Serpentard avaient tous un mauvais fond. Il resta encore quelques instants à parler avec Zabini puis se décida à rejoindre son dortoir avant que le repas du soir ne soit servi.

Ce soir-là, quand il se coucha, Harry avait un petit sourire aux lèvres. Bien sûr, tout n'était pas rentré dans l'ordre, il restait encore Ron qui, loin de tout ça, ne se doutait pas de ce qu'il se passait dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Mais le fait de s'être enfin expliqué avec Hermione et d'avoir pu discuter avec l'objet de leur mésentente lui avait ôté un énorme poids de la poitrine. Sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond fut pour Draco Malfoy, cet être qu'il connaissait depuis son entrée dans le monde sorcier sans avoir tout à fait réussi à percer son masque de froideur...

oOo

Le tic-tac incessant de la grande horloge de la bibliothèque lui vrillait les oreilles, comme si le son s'était décuplé au fur et à mesure des minutes. En face de lui, Hermione tentait en vain de se concentrer sur un ouvrage traitant d'Histoire de la Magie mais ses yeux passaient du livre à l'horloge si souvent que Harry se demanda un instant si elle parvenait à comprendre ce qu'elle lisait. Au bout de ce qui lui parut une éternité, il n'y tint plus. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui pour s'assurer que personnes ne traînait dans les parages et s'adressa à son amie :

- Va le rejoindre au lieu de regarder cette fichue horloge !

- Mais... et toi ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

- Je ne vais pas mourir de solitude ! En plus j'en ai marre de rester enfermé comme ça, à trois jours de la reprise des cours je pense pouvoir me reposer un peu.

Hermione ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, son livre fut fermé et elle partit d'un pas guilleret en direction de la sortie. Harry quant à lui prit son temps pour rassembler ses affaires, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire à présent. Le terrain de Quidditch était déjà occupé par des élèves de quatrième année et il avait déjà rendu visite à Hagrid dans la matinée. Il aurait bien voulu faire un tour dans la Forêt Interdite, au moins il était sûr de n'y rencontrer aucun autre élève, mais il ne savait pas sur quelle créature étrange il pouvait tomber. Tout à ses réflexions, il se rendit à peine compte qu'il était sorti du Château. Les rayons du soleil lui chauffaient doucement le visage et il se sentait revivre.

Finalement, il prit la décision de se rendre au pied de la plaque commémorative, persuadé de n'y croiser personne. En effet, les évènements de l'année précédente étaient encore trop frais dans la mémoire des étudiants et peu osaient s'aventurer à l'extrême sud de l'enceinte de l'école. Jusqu'à maintenant, Harry n'avait jamais été dérangé lors de ses « visites », comme il les appelait. Mais aujourd'hui, une silhouette se dessina dans son champ de vision, de plus en plus nette au fur et à mesure qu'il s'en approchait. C'était bien la dernière personne qu'il pensait voir un jour ici. Harry était hésitant : devait-il partir ou bien essayer d'engager la conversation avec Malfoy?

- Ne reste pas planté là Potter, tu vas finir par prendre racine ! s'exclama Draco, le faisant sursauter.

- Je ne veux pas te déranger...

- Si tu me dérangeais, je serais déjà parti !

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait prendre ça pour une invitation à rester. Mais au fond de lui, il n'avait pas envie de partir et trouvait que c'était l'occasion idéale de parler au Serpentard. Alors il s'avança et se laissa tomber sur le sol en face de la plaque de marbre. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que l'un ou l'autre de lâche un mot. Draco avait les yeux fixés sur un point invisible, le visage vide de toute expression. Harry ne put empêcher son regard de parcourir le profil de son camarade. Draco était un bel homme, il ne pouvait le nier. Mais il ne comprenait pas comment il était parvenu à ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt. Certes, jusqu'à maintenant il avait surtout été attiré par des filles : Cho et Ginny en étaient l'exemple, mais son regard se portait parfois aussi sur ses pairs. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Malfoy lança le sujet :

- Tu n'es pas parti en vacances avec la belette femelle ? fit-il d'un ton dégoûté.

- Arrête d'être aussi méprisant... soupira Harry.

- Tu évites ma question !

- Je ne suis plus avec Ginny, ce n'est pas une nouveauté. Pourquoi tu t'intéresses à ça, Malfoy ?

- Je ne m'intéresse pas, je ne supporte pas ton silence ! Alors parle ou va ailleurs...

Harry fronça les sourcils. Malfoy était-il vraiment en train de l'inciter à parler ? Il avait déjà imaginé à plusieurs reprises ce qu'il aurait pu lui dire, mais face à lui toutes ses belles paroles s'évaporaient. Pouvait-on soudainement se mettre à parler à son ennemi comme s'il était une simple connaissance ?

- Tu viens souvent ici ? finit-il par demander.

- Parfois... J'aime bien le calme de cet endroit, et au moins ici personne ne me regarde de travers. Et toi ?

- Souvent. J'échappe aussi aux regards et je me sens obligé de venir ici pour les garder dans ma mémoire...

- Tu fuis le regard des autres ? ricana Malfoy. Étonnant de la part d'un héros!

- Je ne suis pas un héros, tout ça je ne l'ai pas fait seul... J'ai juste envie d'enfin devenir une personne qui fait partie de la masse, un garçon normal qui n'est pas au centre de l'attention...

- Au moins, toi, tu l'es pour de bonnes raisons. J'échangerais volontiers nos places... Que dirais-tu de devenir un « ancien Mangemort », comme tu l'as si bien dit l'autre jour.

- Je suis désolé...

Draco tourna vivement la tête vers lui, comme s'il venait de recevoir un électrochoc. Ses yeux se plissèrent comme s'il cherchait à sonder l'esprit de Harry. Un nouveau moment passa dans le silence, Harry n'osant rien ajouter. Il se demandait si des excuses pouvaient suffire dans une situation pareille.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, à la fois curieux et inquiet.

- Pourquoi avoir demandé au Ministère de la Magie de m'obliger à revenir ici ?

- Pour ton avenir... répondit simplement Harry, mais devant le regard insistant de Malfoy, il se sentit obligé de développer sa pensée. Je t'ai vu dans différentes situations qui m'ont ouvert les yeux : ce jour où je t'ai attaqué, tu pleurais ; en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, ta main tremblait et tu n'es pas devenu un assassin ; à ton manoir, tu m'as reconnu mais pourtant tu as joué la carte du doute... Tu avais le droit à une seconde chance, et celle-ci t'es donnée par Poudlard. A la fin de cette année, les élèves finiront par ne plus s'occuper de toi et après tu pourras démarrer une carrière sans que personne ne prenne en compte de ton passé.

- Je serai toujours un Mangemort aux yeux du monde ! rétorqua le jeune homme en relevant la manche de sa chemise.

Là, sur son avant-bras, Harry put voit la Marque des Ténèbres. Cette dernière était pâle, comme si elle avait commencé à disparaître sous la peau diaphane du blond. La mort de Voldemort ne l'avait pas tout à fait effacée, et Harry pensa à sa propre cicatrice. Si elle ne lui faisait plus mal, elle n'avait pas quitté son front pour autant. Pris d'une envie subite, Harry passa ses doigts sur la marque, suivant la forme du serpent jusqu'à la bouche effrayante du crâne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Potter ? souffla Draco, perturbé par le contact de leurs peaux.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait effacer ce signe affreux simplement en le touchant. Il essayait d'imaginer la souffrance qu'avait pu ressentir le blond lorsque Voldemort l'avait marqué comme sa chose, comme un simple objet sans âme auquel il pouvait tout demander sans recevoir le moindre refus. Il avait envie de faire disparaître toutes ces choses de l'esprit de Draco. Quelques jours plus tôt, il le considérait encore comme son ennemi attitré, mais en cet instant précis, il se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par lui. Sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire, Harry se rapprocha de son visage. Sentant le souffle chaud de Draco sur ses lèvres, il n'y tint plus et les captura dans un tendre baiser. Pendant un instant, il eut l'impression que le monde autour d'eux s'était évanoui et qu'il ne restait plus qu'eux sur Terre.

Lorsqu'il réalisa enfin ce qui était en train de se passer, il recula brusquement, comme s'il venait de recevoir un sort de Doloris. Les yeux de Draco s'étaient écarquillés sous la surprise et il ne semblait plus pouvoir réagir. Harry détourna le regard puis se racla la gorge, gêné par son geste incontrôlé.

- Je... je pense qu'on devrait oublier tout ça... parvint-il à articuler alors qu'il commençait déjà à se relever. On avait tous les deux besoins de parler, ta faiblesse m'a troublé... Ce baiser ne signifiait rien !

- Tu penses vraiment pouvoir me convaincre avec ces arguments ? Même toi tu n'y crois pas... Mais si tu veux oublier, alors oublions.

Le Serpentard se leva à son tour et partit en direction du Château, laissant Harry seul et perdu. Avait-il vraiment embrassé Draco Malfoy ? Il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres, comme si cela pouvait lui fournir une réponse claire. Combien de temps resta-t-il ainsi ? Il n'en savait rien lui-même. Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher lorsque son corps reprit vie et il se réfugia dans ses draps sans avoir dîné.

oOo

Les jours passèrent avec une lenteur affolante. Harry avait l'impression de vivre au ralenti depuis cet épisode avec Draco. D'ailleurs, il l'évitait comme la peste depuis que les cours avaient repris. Il passait ses journées avec Ron en essayant de fuir tous les endroits susceptibles d'accueillir Malfoy et ne jetait plus un regard vers la table des Serpentards lors des repas. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de revisionner mentalement la scène qui s'était déroulée dans le Parc quelques semaines plus tôt. A cela s'ajoutait aussi l'appréhension et le malaise qu'il ressentait vis à vis de son meilleur ami depuis la rentrée. Cela lui pesait de plus en plus de devoir cacher la liaison d'Hermione et il avait aussi l'impression de les trahir tous les deux en ressentant des choses beaucoup trop fortes envers Malfoy. Certes, la guerre était finie, mais le jeune homme avait tout même fait énormément de mal à ses amis par le passé...

La dernière sonnerie de la journée retentit dans tout le Château, mettant fin au cours d'histoire de la magie qui regroupait les Gryffondor et les Serpentard de septième année. Harry avait pris l'habitude de ranger le plus lentement possible ses affaires pour laisser le temps aux autres élèves de sortir de la salle afin de ne pas croiser Draco. Alors qu'il calait son sac sur son épaule, sous le regard excédé de Ron, Hermione annonça qu'elle devait aller faire des recherches à la bibliothèque pour sa prochaine rédaction de DCFM. Harry n'était pas dupe et fronça les sourcils pour le lui faire comprendre. Mais comment résister au regard suppliant de la jeune fille ?

- On se revoit au dîner, je risque d'en avoir pour longtemps...

- Pas de problème ! s'exclama Ron. On n'a qu'à rendre visite à Hagrid, qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Harry ?

Ce dernier accepta à contrecœur, se disant que si le garde-chasse monopolisait la conversation, cela lui éviterait de craquer et de tout raconter au rouquin. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la vieille cabane à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, Ron se plaignant des cours soporifiques du fantôme qui leur servait de professeur. Quand enfin ils arrivèrent à destination, ils rencontrèrent une porte close. Mais Ron ne semblait pas décidé à partir et s'installa sur les petites marches de pierre devant l'entrée, prêt à patienter jusqu'au retour du demi-géant.

Les minutes s'égrainèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne parle, ce qui rendait Harry de plus en plus nerveux. Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut interminable, Ron prit la parole.

- Bon, soyons franc Harry, je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse depuis que je suis rentré de vacances, alors autant régler ça tout de suite !

- Je... je..., balbutia Harry. Je ne peux rien te dire... j'ai promis...

- D'accord... fit Ron, semblant lire en lui. Je crois comprendre de quoi il s'agit... tu as découvert le secret d'Hermione ?

La mâchoire de Harry manqua de se décrocher sous le choc.

- Tu es au courant ?

- Bien sûr, Harry ! Quand j'ai remarqué qu'Hermione ne nous obligeait plus à étudier des heures entières avec elle, j'ai sérieusement commencé à me poser des questions ! plaisanta Ron. Un jour, j'ai fini par la suivre discrètement et j'ai vu qu'elle rejoignait Blaise...

- Et... euh... je veux dire... ça va ?

- On n'est plus ensemble, je ne vais pas la damner pour ça. J'attends juste qu'elle vienne me le dire en chair et en os, je pense que tous les deux on est d'accord pour dire que le plus dérangeant c'est le fait qu'elle ait essayé de nous cacher tout ça !

Harry opina du chef, encore secoué par l'annonce du rouquin.

- Tu t'imaginais que j'allais mal réagir du fait que Zabini est un Serpentard ? ajouta-t-il.

- Entre autre... il y a juste à voir la réaction de Malfoy, vu votre haine mutuelle je me suis dit que l'alliance Serpentard/Gryffondor serait vécue comme une trahison pour toi aussi...

Le brun essayait tant bien que mal de rester neutre en parlant de Draco, ne souhaitant vraiment pas s'attarder sur son cas.

- Ah ! Il est au courant aussi ? Intéressant... mais bon, après tout il réagit comme il veut, j'ai fini par l'ignorer totalement !

Harry réfléchit un instant. Il était vrai que le conflit entre Ron et Draco avait cessé depuis leur retour à Poudlard, son meilleur ami ne parlant quasiment jamais des Malfoy. Ce n'était pas qu'il s'était mis à l'apprécier, mais comme il venait de le dire, il n'accordait plus aucune importance aux Malfoy. Il avait finit par abandonner derrière lui cette lutte qui existait à l'époque de leurs parents pour se focaliser sur l'avenir.

- Je suis content qu'on ait eu cette discussion, murmura Harry. Je n'arrivais pas à te cacher ça sans être envahi par la culpabilité.

Ron lui tapota gentiment l'épaule en guise de réconfort et se laissa de nouveau tomber sur les marches de la cabane, exposant son visage constellé de petites tâches de rousseur aux rayons du soleil.

- Il n'y a pas que ça, hein ? dit-il d'un air détaché.

- Comment ça ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour autre chose et je sens bien que tu n'as pas envie d'en parler. D'ailleurs je ne t'oblige à rien... je me doute un peu du problème... mais je ne l'exprimerai pas à voix haute. En fait, je vais juste me permettre de te donner un conseil : vis ta vie ! Arrête de trop penser au regard que les autres portent sur toi, tu as aussi le droit d'être quelqu'un de normal, un être avec des sentiments. La guerre est finie, plus rien ne repose sur tes épaules alors lâche-toi, quitte à foncer droit dans le mur. C'est ça qui te fait te sentir en vie !

Il savait. Harry ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment, mais l'instinct de Ron avait su viser juste. Toutefois, Harry ne se sentait pas prêt à suivre ses conseils, son esprit n'arrivait même pas à imaginer ce que serait sa vie s'il lâchait prise et cédait à ses envies. Un jour, peut-être, il s'y aventurerait, mais pas maintenant.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, il entendit les pas de Hagrid qui s'approchait d'eux. Le vieil homme leur offrit un sourire éclatant lorsqu'il les aperçut.

- Rentrez donc ! s'exclama-t-il. Vous prendrez bien une tasse de thé ?

- Je pense que ça nous ferait le plus grand bien, en effet ! assura Ron.

oOo

- Voilà... en fait... je... j'ai quelque chose à t'avouer Ron... Je... je suis avec Blaise ! bégaya Hermione.

- Je sais.

- Quoi ? Tu étais au courant et tu ne m'as rien dit ? s'emporta la jeune fille, contrastant avec le ton employé quelques secondes plus tôt.

Le Poudlard Express viendrait les chercher le lendemain matin, ce qui avait décidé Hermione à parler avec Ron, entraînant Harry dans la foulée. Ce dernier aurait vraiment préféré être ailleurs, il savait de toute façon que tout allait s'arranger entre ses deux amis puisque Ron était déjà au courant de toute l'histoire. Harry percevait vaguement les paroles d'Hermione qui s'excusait tout en sermonnant Ron. Assis sur l'une des rocher au bord du lac, il observait les alentours en pensant à regret qu'il ne reviendrait surement plus ici et que cela allait réellement lui manquer. Il allait dire au revoir à sa véritable maison pour retrouver le monde extérieur, un monde dans lequel il ne parvenait pas à trouver l'apaisement que lui assurait Poudlard. Son regard se tourna vers les silhouettes des élèves qui se promenaient dans le parc, profitant du temps plus qu'agréable qu'offrait cette dernière journée.

A une dizaine de mètres d'eux, il aperçut Draco qui était en train de parler avec Théodore Nott. Il s'attarda sur les traits de son visage qu'il parvenait à peine à distinguer à cette distance, puis il examina son attitude. Il avait bien changé depuis toutes ses années, il n'avait plus cet air hautain qui l'avait longtemps caractérisé. Lorsqu'il revint à son visage, il se rendit compte que le blond l'observait aussi et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, provoquant un léger frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Draco sembla soudain mélancolique, comme si la simple vue de Harry pouvait avoir un quelconque effet sur lui. Ils détournèrent leurs regards au même instant, laissant le brun totalement perdu. Avait-il bien interprété l'expression du Serpentard? Il ne parvenait pas à savoir, trop troublé encore pour pouvoir y réfléchir clairement.

- Harry !

Il redescendit sur terre lorsque Ron lui secoua l'épaule. Hermione le regardait avec un air inquiet et il se demanda combien de temps il était resté ainsi déconnecté du monde.

- Tu vas bien Harry ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

- Oui... je... j'étais juste en train de penser à demain...

La jeune fille baissa la tête, apparemment secouée à l'idée de partir. Ron lui n'était pas dupe, il jeta un regard en direction du Château et ne tarda pas à trouver la source de ses rêveries. Sa bouche se tordit en un petit sourire que personne ne remarqua et il posa une nouvelle fois sa main sur l'épaule de Harry.

- Bon, maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre, on devrait peut-être aller faire nos valises ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air guilleret.

- Comment ?

- Calme-toi, Hermione ! dit-il sur le ton de la rigolade. On n'en a pas pour si longtemps que ça !

- Je ne vous comprendrais jamais... soupira-t-elle, levant les yeux au ciel.

- Enfin, je retrouve la vraie Hermione !

Sans ajouter un mot, Ron la serra rapidement dans ses bras, déposa un petit baiser amical sur sa joue et entraîna Harry à sa suite. Ce dernier se laissa traîner à travers les différents couloirs et escaliers du Château sans broncher. Il jeta à peine un regard au portrait de la Grosse Dame et ne sortit de cet état de léthargie qu'au moment où il se retrouva dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus. Ces derniers étaient absents et Harry remarqua que leurs affaires étaient déjà rangées dans leurs énormes malles et que toutes les décorations que chacun avaient jusqu'alors autour de leurs lits avaient disparu.

- Je propose la méthode radicale ! annonça Ron.

Il n'expliqua pas ce qu'il entendait par « radicale » et se dirigea simplement vers son lit. Il se saisit de sa malle, sortit sa baguette et d'un sort rassembla la totalité de ses affaires sur le sol. Il fit de même avec celles de Harry, y ajouta tous les objets qui traînaient sur leurs tables de chevet et s'installa lui même à terre pour commencer à trier tout ce qu'il avait entassé au fil des années. Harry resta un instant sans bouger, se demandant si son ami plaisantait. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas passer des heures à tout ranger ?

- Plus tu restes sans rien faire et plus ça te prendra de temps ! lui fit remarquer Ron.

Harry lâcha un soupir mais se mit finalement à la tâche. Il commença par rassembler tous ses vêtements sur son lit et les enchanta pour qu'ils se plient seuls avant de les entasser dans un coin de sa malle. Il remercia mentalement Molly Weasley de lui avoir parlé de ce sort lors des dernières vacances de Noël qu'il avait passé chez sa seconde famille. Son attention se porta ensuite sur ses livres qu'il réduisit les uns après les autres. Après cela, il lui restait encore une montagne d'affaires personnelles à trier. Il examina chaque feuille volante qui se présentait à lui et en jeta un certain nombre, puis il rangea délicatement les différents cadeaux qu'il avait reçu de ses amis au cours de sa scolarité. Alors qu'il touchait quasiment à la fin de sa tâche, son regard fut attiré par une petite feuille carrée pliée de toute part, face contre sol. Il la retourna et découvrit un dessin dont il avait complètement oublié l'existence. Il s'agissait de celui qu'il avait reçu en troisième année, lors du cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal que Rogue leur avait dispensé. En bas à gauche, les initiales « D.M. » avaient été finement tracées à la plume. Le dessin était animé et le représentait sur son balai lors d'un match de Quidditch, recevant un Cognard sur la tête.

- Tiens ! Je crois que c'est à toi !

Il sursauta, comme pris en faute, et vit Ron lui tendre son livre de botanique de quatrième année. Alors qu'il se penchait pour lui mettre entre les mains, il put apercevoir ce qui occupait l'esprit de Harry.

- Tu avais même gardé ça ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Mouais... ça devait traîner dans un bouquin...

Il hésita un instant puis finit par froisser la feuille avant de la lancer dernière lui dans un geste faussement détaché. C'était la seule chose matérielle qu'il avait reçue de Draco en huit ans et, même s'il s'agissait d'une moquerie, il avait l'envie étrange de la conserver. Il secoua la tête pour s'ôter cette pensée de l'esprit et reprit son tri sans remarquer Ron qui se baissait derrière lui. Ce dernier ramassa la petite boule de papier, la déplia et l'aplatit afin de la glisser dans le livre de botanique qu'il devait rendre à Harry. Il posa un regard attendri sur son ami qui n'osait pas encore s'assumer complètement, espérant qu'un jour il suivrait son conseil.

Harry, de son côté, se disait que demain tout changerait. Après Poudlard il ne reverrait certainement jamais Draco, et les sentiments qui commençaient à naître en lui disparaîtraient aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus. C'était du moins ce qu'il espérait, et il faisait tout pour s'en convaincre.

oOo

Le silence régnait dans le salon du 12 square Grimmaurd. Harry était assis face à la fenêtre, absorbé par le ballet des oiseaux dans l'arbre qui faisait face à la maison. Derrière lui, Andromeda était installée dans le grand canapé, un livre entre les mains, et Teddy dormait dans son petit lit. La scolarité de Harry à Poudlard avait pris fin depuis deux mois déjà et il avait l'impression de ne pas être sorti de la maison de son oncle pendant ce laps de temps. Il avait passé plusieurs semaines à réaménager chaque pièce à son goût et de façon à pouvoir accueillir son filleul dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Son premier objectif avait été de décrocher les multiples portraits du hall d'entrée et il avait finalement réussi à faire taire la vieille Mrs Black. A eux trois, ils formaient désormais une nouvelle petite famille, ce qui apaisait Harry, ce dernier ne s'imaginant pas vivre seul dans cette grande maison.

Alors qu'il observait les passants dans la rue, son regard se porta sur deux chevelures blondes qui lui étaient familières. La femme semblait chercher quelque chose tandis que le jeune homme la suivait de mauvaise grâce. Enfin ils s'arrêtèrent devant leur porte et Narcissa Malfoy leva les yeux vers lui, un air suppliant sur le visage.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ? s'énerva Harry.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Les Malfoy sont ici...

Andromeda se leva d'un bond et s'approcha à son tour de la fenêtre pour vérifier ses dires. Ses sourcils se froncèrent un instant puis son expression devint insondable.

- J'y vais ! assura-t-elle lorsque la sonnerie retentit dans toute la maison.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, Andromeda avait déjà disparu de la salle en transplanant. Il se mit à faire les cent pas entre le canapé et la cheminée, enviant le petit Teddy qui ne s'était même pas réveillé. Il se demandait ce que les Malfoy pouvaient bien leur vouloir... Et surtout, pourquoi Draco débarquait ainsi alors qu'il avait presque réussi à se l'ôter de l'esprit... Enfin, s'il avait été sincère avec lui-même, Harry se serait rendu compte que le blond était souvent au centre de ses rêveries, dans ces moments où il se laissait transporter dans un autre monde, loin d'ici.

Des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers et bientôt la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître l'ancien Serpentard. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire gêné, ne cachant pas son malaise à l'idée d'être dans la maison de Sirius.

- On m'a dit de venir ici...

- Où est Andromeda ? l'interrogea Harry.

- Avec ma mère, je crois qu'elles ont dit qu'elles allaient dans la cuisine.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous faites là au juste ? insista le brun, son regard planté dans celui de Draco.

- Ma mère veut renouer les liens avec sa sœur... Blaise et Hermione m'ont dit que nous pourrions la trouver ici.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Hermione ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle parlait avec Draco. Il savait que Blaise et lui avaient enterré la hache de guerre, mais il s'étonnait d'apprendre que le blond acceptait la présence d'une née moldue.

- J'ai changé, tu sais... murmura Draco, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Il ne répondit rien, incapable de parler face à lui. Il avait la gorge nouée et l'impression que quelque chose lui tordait l'estomac. Lorsque la nausée commença à faire son apparition, il décida de s'assoir sur le canapé afin de réguler les battements de son cœur. Draco, qui était jusqu'à présent resté planté sur le seuil de la pièce, se dirigea à pas lents vers le mur recouvert par l'arbre généalogique de la famille Black. Il en effleura certains noms, s'attardant sur les marques de brûlure qui désignaient les « traîtres à leur sang ».

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir retiré ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Impossible, il est scellé par un sort de magie noire...

Harry vit Draco se saisir de sa baguette et resta sans voix lorsqu'il la dirigea vers l'immense tapisserie. L'énergie magique que Draco mettait dans son sort était palpable et Harry avait presque l'impression qu'il lui était possible de s'en saisir. Il ferma les yeux un instant, submergé par cette sensation, et les rouvrit seulement lorsque l'air fut déchargé de toute cette énergie. En face de lui, les visages auparavant retirés avaient repris leur place et quelques noms comme celui de Sirius, Regulus ou encore Nymphadora brillaient en lettres d'or.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Ils le méritent, dit simplement Draco en haussant les épaules.

Visiblement épuisé par l'usage de la magie, il s'installa à son tour sur le canapé, à une distance raisonnable de Harry. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, sans parler ni même se regarder. Le silence de la pièce fut rompu par les babillages de Teddy qui avait fini par se réveiller. Harry le fit sortir de son lit et le prit sur ses genoux, se retenant de le serrer trop fort contre lui. Il ne remarqua pas le regard que Draco leur lançait, accompagné d'une moue étrange. L'enfant se mit alors à s'agiter entre les bras de son parrain, tendant ses toutes petites mains vers Draco. Cela les déstabilisa tous les deux.

- Euh... je crois qu'il veut que tu le prennes sur tes genoux...

- Tu rigoles, j'espère ? lança Draco sarcastiquement.

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

Teddy était à présent plus agité que jamais et menaçait sérieusement de se mettre à pleurer. Alors, sans réfléchir, Harry le plaça entre les bras de Draco. Ce dernier ne savait pas comment tenir l'enfant et se contenta de passer une main dans son dos pour l'empêcher de tomber.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça, Potter ?

- Au moins, maintenant, il ne bouge plus ! Et puis, même si j'ai encore du mal à l'admettre, c'est le fils de ta cousine !

Le regard de Draco se chargea d'émotions lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur les cheveux bleus électriques du petit garçon. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, et il se demanda un instant s'il s'agissait toujours du Draco Malfoy qu'il connaissait depuis près de huit ans. Le jeune homme posa délicatement l'enfant sur le canapé à côté de lui et baissa la tête pour se passer une main sur le visage.

- Euh... tu vas bien, Draco ? s'inquiéta Harry.

Le concerné releva brusquement la tête à l'entente de son prénom.

- C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles comme ça... d'habitude c'est Malfoy...

- Je... oui, c'est vrai...

- Et pour répondre à ta question, ça me fait juste bizarre de penser que j'ai encore une famille. Les Malfoy et les Black n'ont pas vraiment l'esprit de convivialité, nous ne sommes que des héritiers, rien de plus... Andromeda est surement la seule personne équilibrée au milieu de ces imbéciles !

Alors c'était ça... Harry n'avait jamais pensé que Draco souhaitait simplement faire partie d'une vraie famille. Finalement, ils n'étaient pas si différents. Harry avait grandi chez son oncle et sa tante qui le traitaient comme un esclave, Draco avait été élevé dans l'optique de devenir un bon petit Mangemort obéissant. Le manque d'amour, c'était ça qui les liait. Harry aurait voulu refouler cette envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le rassurer, il aurait vraiment voulu faire taire cette petite voix qui lui murmurait qu'ensemble ils pourraient parvenir à combler ce manque. Mais c'est bien connu, quand l'esprit et le cœur s'emmêlent, il devient difficile pour le corps de résister. Alors il s'approcha du blond et le serra contre lui, simplement. Il sentait leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson dans leurs poitrines.

Draco resta figé, surpris par le geste inattendu de Harry. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, Harry sentit les mains de Draco lui caresser le dos et remonter vers sa nuque. Leurs regards s'ancrèrent l'un dans l'autre tandis que Draco prenait son visage entre ses doigts, puis ses lèvres prirent possession des siennes et Harry ne pensa plus à rien.

Ou plutôt, si, une phrase s'imposa à son esprit : les paroles que Ron avaient prononcées devant la cabane de Hagrid résonnèrent dans sa tête. « La guerre est finie, plus rien ne repose sur tes épaules alors lâche-toi, quitte à foncer droit dans le mur. C'est ça qui te fait te sentir en vie! »

Peut-être que tout cela n'était qu'une erreur, qu'un jour il se retrouverait encastré dans ce mur dont il lui avait parlé... mais en cet instant, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant. Alors les conséquences lui importaient peu, tout ce qui comptait, c'était cet être qui le serrait contre lui comme s'il avait peur de le voir s'enfuir. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était l'amour qu'ils n'avaient jamais reçu auparavant et qu'ils avaient à se donner. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était cette famille qu'ils avaient à construire, leur monde à eux. Tout ce qui comptait aux yeux de Harry, c'était Draco.

**FIN**


End file.
